Nowadays, many institutions zealously investigate and explore the application mechanism and business model of IC card in the mobile payment field, and use the application which meets the specification of PBOC electronic wallet in the experiment and research about the mobile payment technique. However, the electronic wallet using the symmetric algorithm constrains the business development in some degree, because of its high complexity in practice.
The electronic wallet specification formulated in 1997 is restricted by a plurality of factors, such as the cost of IC card, the complexity of IC card application support system and so on, thus the symmetry algorithm is used to realize the safety control mechanism. To date, the restriction condition have been solved basically, and the electronic cash specification is set down in time, with the result that new opportunity and foundation for new business brought for solving new technique are provided. The electronic cash specification is designed based on the non-symmetric algorithm, using the newest technique and idea, with adding the card to card transfer function on the basis of the electronic cash, thus it not only can meet the present requirement of the mobile payment technique, but also provide a broader development space for the application of IC card, such as different kinds of special-shaped card.